Soul Band
by IcYChiLL05
Summary: Bleach X K-On-K-On characters in karakura town and has high spritual Pressure Hehe this is my first story telling about Bleach And K-On Crossover i hope you like it guys ENJOY :)
1. A Bands Soul

k-on characters in karakura town and has high spritual pressure

hehe this was my first story telling to you guys about bleach and k-on crossover ENJOY!

Chapter 1:Introduction

One day in Yui`s room yui was still sleeping but suddenly her alarm clock alarmed and when she heard that her alarm clock is ringing she tries to reach it but she can`t reach it because the alarm clock is a little bit too far from her and when she is trying to reach it she suddenly fells from her bed then after that she is fully awake and when she prepares herself for school then after she prepars herself she says good bye to Ui

Yui:Ui i`m going to school now bye!

Ui:Bye Onee-Chan take care!

Meanwhile in soul society Rukia and Renji was preparing a plan on how to go to karakura town safely because there are some hollows invading karakura and Rukia are preparing to leave and go to karakura town to investigate. Meanwhile in karakura town Ichigo was slaying some hollows in order to maintain peace in karakura town Ichigo said while slaying some hollows?

Ichigo:Man this hollows are fun to slay I better head to the next area.

Meanwhile while yui is walking and going to school she sees some strange looking black monsters flying due to her high spritual pressure she said to herself?

Yui:What the heck are those things em I seeing things maybe I should forget what em I seeing today.

Yui is trying to forget what she is seeing today and triest to ignore them and after she is walking she arrived at her school and she is going to the music room to practice for her favoring song and that is Fuwa Fuwa Time while she arrived at the music room everyone says hi to yui.

Mio:Hi yui Chan!

Azusa:Hi Yui-Senpai!

Tsumugi:Hello yui chan!

Ritsu:Yo Yui!

Yui:Hi what`s up guys?

Then after they talk and have snacks and practice for yui and mio`s duet song Fuwa Fuwa Time.

Meanwhile there are some hollows trying to attack karakura high school but suddenly Ichigo appeared he tries to slay the hollows and then suddenly Renji and Rukia Appeared.

Ichigo:Yo Renji,Rukia what`s up?

Renji:Yo Ichigo nice time here!

Rukia:Ichigo what are you doing here at our school

And then suddenly Orihime and Uryuu appeared and Sado appeared

Uryuu:Kurosaki-san what`s all that ruckus I rushed here because I sense hollows

Ichigo:Haha sorry about that Ishida!

Orihime:Kurosaki-kun are you ok?

Then after all of the hollows have been slain they all headed to their respective rooms and after their class Ichigo and Friends wen`t to their respective homes saying good bye to each other

Meanwhile in the music room yui and friens were still playing yui and mio`s duet song Fuwa Fuwa Time then after all of them realize that it`s already late.

Yui:hmmm guys it`s already late so should we go home now?

Azusa:yeah yui senpai its really getting kinda dark now!

Mio:Yeah I agree with Azuza-Chan!

Tsumugi:hmmm guys I heard that there is a band contest tomorrow should we join it?

Ritsu: yeah it's a good idea to join tomorrow because we don`t have classes do you agree guys?

Yui:common guys lets join the contest because its Sunday tomorrow and we don`t have classes

Mio:yeah ok we should also practice tomorrow morning!

Azusa:yeah let`s bring home all our Instruments!

Ritsu: sounds a good idead Azusa-Chan!

Tsumugi:Common lets go home now everyone!

Then yui and friends wen`t home safely to their respective homes safely while bringing their instruments and are going to prepare for tomorrow`s band contest.


	2. Faithful Meeting

It`s Sunday morning and Yui-chan is still sleeping while Yui is still sleeping Ui knocked at her door and she said.

Ui:Onee-Chan wake up now I thought you said you have a band contest today?

Yui:Just 5 more minutes Ui!

Ui:Ok Onee-Chan if you say so!

Then Yui got up on her bed and then she prepares herself for the band contest and she gave Ui 3 tickets for the contest she said to Ui

Yui:Ui this 3 tickets are for you,Nodoka-Chan,and Jun-Chan so please go see us if the contest starts.

Ui:Ok roger that Onee-Chan.

Then after Yui gave Ui the tickets she headed to the meeting area where they plan that all of them would meet but suddenly while Yui was walking a hollow appeared behind her then the hollow attacked Yui. Yui was screaming loudly but suddenly Ichigo appeared Ichigo defeated the hollow who was attacking yui. Yui was surprised because the hollow attacked her but luckily nobody was harmed then Ichigo ask the little girl.

Ichigo:Are you ok little girl?

Yui:What the waaaa what just happened and what was that thing and who are you?and thanks for saving me!

Ichigo:Those things are called have a high spritual pressure so you can see them.

Yui:Spritual Pressure what`s a spritual pressure and by the way sir what`s your name?

Ichigo:Kurosaki Ichigo but you can call me Ichigo what about you miss?

Yui:Hirasawa Yui you can also call me Ichigo-San you wanna see our concert tonight here`s a poster about the band contest you can have one Ichigo-San if you are interested!our band`s name is Hokago Tea Time/After School Tea Time!

Ichigo:Ah thanks Yui-San I look forward on your performance tonight.

Yui:Ok thank you very much for saving me Ichigo-San Bye!

Then Yui headed to the band contest registration center Just On Time.

Yui:Hello guys what`s up I hope i`m not late?

Azusa:ohhhh Yui-Senpai your just on time!

Yui:Hi Azu-Nyan so everyone are you all here?

Mio:Yes where all here so guys lets sign up now for the contest!

Tsumugi:Roger and guys I brought cakes and tea`s for everyone!

Ritsu:Nice Mugi-Chan!

Yui:ok lets sign up now for the contest!

Everyone:Ok!

Then after all of them signed up for the contest they eat first and after they eat their snacks they go to their band room and they practiced. Yui said while practicing with her friends.

Yui:Ok guys listen up we will be playing 4 songs tonight on our concert and it`s Fuwa Fuwa Time,Don`t Say Lazy,Cagayake Girls,and lastly Go-Go Maniac!

Azusa:Ahhh what a great idea Yui-Senpai we should start practicing for it now everyone!

Ritsu:Yeah this is for our band after school teatime!

Mio:I agree lets get started practicing now!

Tsumugi:Everyone are you ready to practice?

Everyone:Yeah!

Then everyone practiced for the songs that they gonna perform tonight.

Meanwhile Ichigo bought tickets for his friends he has 6 tickets he`s gonna give it to Uryuu Ishida,Orihime Inoue,Yasutora Sado,Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Ichigo was walking around town and then suddenly a Menos Grande appeared Ichigo was so excited that he`s gonna slay it but suddenly Renji and Rukia appeared and then they try to help Ichigo.

Ichigo:Ohhh Rukia,Renji what`s up this Menos is so big so let`s combine our powers to defeat it!

Rukia:Ah ok Ichigo roger that!

Renji:Ah roger that Ichigo!

While Ichigo,Renji,and Rukia is combining their powers Uryuu,Orihime,And Sado appeared.

Ichigo:Yo Ishida,Inoue,And Sado lets combine our powers to defeat this Menos Grande!

Sado:Ah ok Ichigo EL-Directo!

Ichigo:Getsuga Tenshou/Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang!

Renji:Howl Zabimaru!

Rukia:First Dance Tsukishiro/White Moon

Ishida:Fires lots of rapid shots/arrows.

Orihime:Fires lots of reject magics!

While they combine their powers they successfully defeated the Menos Grande and then after they defeated the Menos Grande Ichigo invited all of his friends for the band contest tonight and all of them agree and they are going to meet at 7pm tonight.


	3. Soul Melody

It`s 4 pm and yui and the others are still practicing and while they are practicing yui said to her friends.

YUI:Guys can we have a 20 minutes break we`ve been practicing straight starting from morning to now.

AZUSA:Hmmm maybe 20 minutes is ok for a break what`d you say guys should we take a break now?

MIO:Yeah your right we should also take a break for a while.

TSUMUGI:yeah I agree with mio-chan my hand hurts from playing the electric piano on and on.

RITSU:Yeah it sounds a good idea because my hands also hurt a lot from playing the drums.

While they are taking a break yui asked azusa to wear her cat ears but azusa refused but yui still insist to put the cat ears in azusa`s the cat ears are in azusa`s head and after that yui asked azusa.

YUI:Azu-Nyan can you do meow!

AZUSA:Uhmmmmm Meow!

YUI:you really look cute azu-nyan!/Then yui cuddled azusa.

MIO:Yui-chan your teasing azusa-chan again aren`t you?

TSUMUGI:Now now there`s no need to fight.

Then Ritsu started a prank on how to scare Mio.

RITSU:Hey Mio there are tentacles growing on your back!

Mio was startled and turned white all of a sudden.

Meanwhile kon was walking around town but suddenly a large hollow appeared then after that kon was screaming loud yelling and running for help but suddenly rukia appeared.

RUKIA:First Dance Tsukishiro/White Moon then she sliced the hollow rapidly.

Then after rukia defeated the hollow kon was about to jump and hug rukia but luckily rukia kicked kon out of the after that kon landed in a trash can then after kon landed he got up on the trash can and then he wandered around while kon is wandering he saw a band contest arena he said to himself hmmm this looks kon sneaked then he was inside while he was wandering inside he saw a room name was after school teatime and after he sees it he got interested so kon opened the door but after he opened the door the loud music throws kon out of the way.

Meanwhile while yui and her friends are practicing azusa noticed that the door is open

AZUSA:Guys the door is open should I close it so no one would hear us.

MIO:yeah you should because we are doing a private practicing right and it`s so embarassing if someone hear`s us while were practicing/so Azusa closed the door with a smile on her face.

Then after all of them talked and settled they began practicing after that kon was heading back to that room and after he opened it again he got inside and he closed the door gently and while he was inside he watched the girls play and he was impressed on their performance he said this girls got nice taste on music and their kinda cute too so kon stayed there until they are done playing because kon got addicted to them.

Meanwhile Ichigo was in a restaurant with his friends and they ordered a pizza together so they can fuel themeselves before the concert and while they are eating they talked to each other

ICHIGO:Lets eat everyone and lets enjoy our food before the concert

EVERYONE:OK!

And after they eat they prepared themeselves for the contest because all of his friends have tickets with them.

Meanwhile while they are eating all of them sensed that there is a nearby hollow so ichigo rushed there immediately and his friends doesn`t bother because they know its only a weak hollow.

Meanwhile while Ui and Jun are shopping in the mall Ui asked Jun

UI:Hey Jun-Chan can we go to the ice cream shop together then jun said sure why not?

Then the two of them go to the ice cream shop while they are eating ice cream there they heard a loud noise in the central zone of the mall and the two of them panicked together Ui said what in the world was that noise then jun said hmmmm maybe the large mirrors where dropped common Ui lets check them then the two of them rushed to the central zone then after they arrived at the central zone Ui said what the heck is that thing is it a monster then jun said what monster I don`t see anything and while they are talking the hollow attaacked Ui and said lookout she grabbed jun and has successfully dodged the blow then after after that the hollow was about to launch an Cero attack to them but luckily ichigo was just on time then ichigo said Getsuga Tenshou/Heaven shocking lunar fang then the hollow was successfully been defeated.

Then ichigo said to the two girls are you girls ok? Then Ui said thanks Samurai-San

Then ichigo said the name`s Kurosaki Ichigo what`s your names then Ui said its Hirasawa Ui and this is Suzuki Jun then Ichigo said Hirasawa hmmm while in ichigo`s mind hirasawa hey this lastname sounds familiar Hmmm hirasawa Yui hmmm wait is this yui`s sister hmm maybe ill ask her hmm excuse me hirasawa-san do you know a girl named Hirasawa Yui? Then Ui said yes she`s my sister then Ichigo was surprised he said ehhh ehhhhhhhh! Then he said again ah I see so yui is your sister you really do look like a lot then Ui removed her hairclips then she said to ichigo how do I look Kurosaki-San then he was surprised again then he said so the two of you are twins hmm then ichigo asked hmmm Ui are you invited to the band contest tonight then she said yep onee-chan gave us tickets for the band contest tonight so what about you kurosaki-san then ichigo said ahhh I also have one and also my friends then ichigo said I have to go now bye then Ui said goodbye Kurosaki-san then after they talked jun asked Ui she said who in the world are you talking too then Ui said oh nothing I was just talking to myself then after that the police came and the news was broadcasted on tv and then Ui and Jun went home and prepare themeselves for the band contest tonight and while Ui and Jun is in the Hirasawa Residents Jun asked Ui would you please put your hair clips back then Ui said oops I forgot sorry now I look like my sister xD then Jun asked again she said hmmm I wonder what`s azusa-chan doing right now then Ui said hmm I hope my sister and the others are ok and I hope those weird monster won`t appear in the contest tonight then jun said your really weird today Ui are you ok girl? Then Ui said yep i`m ok I was just talking to myself that's all ahehehehehehehe.

Meanwhile while yui and her friends are playing yui said just a few more hours before the battle of the bands then mio said yeah but now I think we have enough practice by now then ritsu said I think mio is still a little nervous then mio said just a little ok i`m trying my best not to be nervous then azusa asked a question she said what are we going to do once the contest has been finished? Then ritsu answered we will celebrate our first try to be on stage then tsumugi said ah like a party sounds good i`m going to cook lot`s of food what do you say guys? Then everyone answered ok! Then after that yui asked azusa to wear the cat ears again yui said hey azu-nyan can you wear this cat ears again then azusa said fine as you wish yui-senpai then after they talk to each other they began preparing for their performance tonight.

Meanwhile while ichigo is travelling back a small group of hollows was following him and the hollows was about to launch an attack on ichigo but luckily rukia was just on time she said first dance Hakuren/white lotus then ichigo said yo rukia lets go back and go to the band contest arena now and lets gather our friends together and rukia said ah roger that and after ichigo and rukia gathered their friends ichigo said to the group listen everyone if hollows tries to attack the contest we will protect it no matter what so everyone will be safe is that clear guys everyone said ok!

End of Chapter 3


	4. Night Raid Destination Unknown

Chapter 4: Night Raid Destination Unknown

It was a peaceful night and Yui and her friends are really ready for the contest tonight and there are totally of 5 bands who will battle in and out epicly and Yui and her friends are the last to perform so before their actual performance yui and her friends go to the stadium and they watch the others performance while they are walking kon was following them.

He said "A battle of the bands ehhhh sounds interesting then Kon followed them until they are at the stadium. Meanwhile in at the Hirasawa residents Ui and Jun are preparing to leave Ui said "Hey Jun-Chan are you ready" Then she said "After a minute ok" then Ui said "Ok" then after they are ready they leave the house and lock all the doors or whatever stuffs are needed to lock then after they are walking Ui texted Yui she said "Onee-Chan i`m going to the stadium now and i hope i`m not late" then Yui replied "It`s a little bit early the contest will start at 15 minutes" Then Ui replied again "Ah ok we will be there in 7 the stadium is near to us right?"

Then Yui replied "Ok i hope to see to see you watching our performance tonight" Then Ui Replied "ok"

Then Azusa said to Yui "Who did you texted Yui-Senpai?" then yui said "ohhhh just my sister" then tsumugi ask Azusa "hey Azusa-Chan why are you still wearing your cat-ears "Then Ritsu Replied "Yeah many people are staring at you right now" and after they said that to Azusa. Azusa was blushing deep red and she said "This is really embarrassing" so she removed it and give it to Mugi then Mugi said

"Why are you giving this to me Azusa-Chan" Mugi ask Azusa with a smile on her face.

Then Azusa said "Because I feel so embarrassed when I wear it" then Yui said "But your really cute when you wear it" Then Azusa said "Is that so Yui-Senpai then let`s try putting it on you" Then Azusa put the cat ears on Yui`s head then yui reacted in a confidential way she said "Yui-Nyan" then Azusa said to her mind "Woah she can react with confidence without getting embarrassed Yui-Senpai is really Amazing"

Meanwhile Ichigo and his friends went to a convenient store then after that Uryuu Ishida said

"Hmmmm guys lets buy some foods before we go to the stadium then the others said "Ok"

Then while their inside ichigo bought a few drinks and chips. And the others also bought sweets and other good stuffs and after they paid their own foods using their money ichigo and his friends walked straight into the stadium and while they are walking Ichigo and his friends talked to each other.

Meanwhile while Ui and Jun are walking Ui texted Yui she text "Hey Onee-Chan we are getting near"

Then Yui replied "Ah ok Ui-Chan"

Then meanwhile at the stadium Yui and her friends talked to each other/

Yui: Hey guys this area is a Wifi Zone.

Mio: Really wait imam check it using my smartphone ok imma facebook for 2 minutes.

Ritsu:Facebooking again ehhh Mio?

Mio: Baka/Idiot only for 2 minutes ok? She uses her Nokia Lumia 920

Ritsu: Ok ok you don`t need to be angry me too imma facebook for 2 mins/Uses Nokia 700

Mugi: This area is a Wifi zone Sugoi/Cool imma facebook also for 2 minutes/uses iphone 4S

Azusa: Me too imma facebook for 2 mins/Uses iphone 5

Yui: Hihihi imma facebook also :) /uses ipad 3

And while they are facebooking all of them shout out and post at the new feed "here at the battle of the bands stadium… Where gonna perform out first stadium performance :)" with their picture uploaded. And after they post many of their friends liked the picture and they receive many comments.

Then after that they logged out their Facebook accounts Mio Said "6 more minutes before the contest starts"

Meanwhile while Ui and Jun are walking Ui said to Jun "Hey Jun let`s talk while we are walking" then Jun said "Uhmmm ok so Ui what are we going to talk about then Ui said "about Azusa what do you think of Azusa-Chan?"

Jun: Well uhmm Azusa is a nice girl and she is also cute why?

Ui: Well I just hope Azusa is all right .

Jun: Yeah I hope so.

Ui: Uhmmm were getting near the stadium lets hurry Jun

Jun:Ok

Meanwhile Yui and her friends talked to each other while waiting for the contest to start.

Yui: Hey Azu-Nyan can I hug you right now?

Azusa: Later Yui-Senpai were in public.

But suddenly Yui hugged Azusa then Azusa said

Azusa: Get off Yui-Senpai this is really embarrassing(Blushes Deep Red)

Yui: But your so cute when your like that Azu-Nyan I can`t resist it.

Then Yui Releases Azusa then Azusa said.

Azusa: That was really embarrassing Yui-Senpai please don't do that again ok?

Yui: Ok ok I just always get excited when I do that.

Azusa: Yeah I know but please just don`t do that in public geez.

Yui: Okie dokie I won`t I promise but can I hug you when we get home?

Azusa: Sure just not in public ok?

Ritsu: Hey Mio you look a little nervous Dai-Jou-Bu(Are you ok)?

Mio: Yeah i`m ok why are you asking?

Ritsu: Oh nothing hehehe!

Mio: Your weird tonight Ritsu seriously.

Mugi: Guys 1 minute left guys are you all ready

Everyone: Yeah let`t get it on!

Then while they are talking friendly conversations Mio said.

"Guys the contest is about to start lets watch it" then Yui said "Woah" then her eyes was like that she`s really excited and Ritsu was raising her hand like crazy and Mugi`s was like that she is praying. And Azusa`s was like that she was very happy.

Moe moments xD.

Then they watch until they are next and Kon stayed there also.

Meanwhile while Ichigo and his friends are walking straight into the stadium Orihime Inoue said "Kurosaki-Kun we should hurry to the stadium" then Ichigo said "ahhh ok hold on to me Inoue were gonna use Shunpo/Flash Step so guys those who doesn`t have shunpo`s hold on to one that has one"

Then after that they arrived at the stadium just on time. But Ui and Jun got there first before Ichigo.

Meanwhile while Ui and Jun are at the entrance they presented their tickets to the ticket booth and after that they entered the stadium and Ui texted Yui she said "Hey Onee-Chan where are you where here right now" then Yui just called her their talking to each other with their cellphones.

Then Yui said "Where here at the far upper side of the stadium at the right side" then Ui said "ah ok Onee-Chan where going there right now" and after they went to them Ui said to her sister "Onee-Chan nice to see you again then she hugged Yui then Yui said "Ohhh Ui that`s so weet of you"

Meanwhile while kon was watching he said "This rocks man" and he was dancing like crazy but suddenly a person was dancing and he accidentally kicked kon and then Kon flew up high in the sky then kon landed on the stadium entrance then Kon was very mad he said "watch where you kicking Baka/Idiot" then he entered the stadium again silently.

Meanwhile Ichigo and his friends just arrive at the stadium without anyone noticing their Shunpo/Flash Step then after they arrive. All of them scout the area first for any hollows but there was no signs of hollows. Then after they double checked the area there was still no signs of hollow activity. Then after that they presented their tickets to the ticket booth. Then Ichigo said "common guys let`s meet Yui and her friends" then Ichigo said again "I can sense her she`s at the north east section of this stadium so let`s go guys" then everyone said "Ok". Then while Ichigo and his friends are walking Ichigo said "Ohh this place is full of people guys we should be careful" then after that they continued going on to Yui and her friends.

Meanwhile On Yui`s group. Yui and her friends are talking to each other Mio said "Ok this is the fourth band that will perform now. We should prepare ourselves soon" then azusa said "Yes Mio-Chan we should prepare ourselves soon enough" then yui said "Ah I see yes we should then after the contest i`m going to ear the cakes that Mugi-Chan`s gonna bake after the contest ahehehehehe!"

Then Tsumugi said "Yes yes Yui-Chan you can eat whatever you want later" Mugi was smiling then Ritsu said "Ok guys their last two song`s about to start we should go now" then after that Ichigo and his friends appeared right in front of them. Then Ichigo said "Yo Yui" then Yui said "Oh Ichigo" then Ichigo said "So Yui are these your friends?" then she said "yes yes these are my friends. Hey you guys come and introduce yourselves to them.

Mio: Hi my name is Akiyama Mio nice to meet you guys.

Ritsu: Yo the name`s Tainaka Ritsu nice to meet you guys.

Tsumugi: Hello guys my name is Kotobuki Tsumugi but you can call me Mugi for short"

Azusa: Uhmmm hi the-the-the nameee`s Nakano Azusa na-na-nice to-to meet you guys./ Her face was blushing deep red.

Then all of them get to know each other and after that all of them are friends now then Ritsu said "Guys their last song is about to start we should get going now" and after that ritsu said to Ichigo "Hmmm Kurosaki-San we will be going now because where the next performer and by the way I`m the president of this band then Ichigo said "Ah ok Tainaka-San do your best with Yui and her friends ok?" then after that Yui said goodbye to Ichigo`s friends she said "See you later guys be sure to watch our performance then Ichigo said "Ah ok Yui we will look forward to your performance. Then yui and her friends prepare their instruments and brought them immediately near the stage but unseeable

Meanwhile while Yui and her friends are in their room they brought their instruments and while carrying their instruments Yui and her friends talk to each other and she said "We must do this" then after they brought their instruments on the back stage Yui and her friends were really excited then The announcer said "Ok guys the last band that will perform tonight is Houkago Tea Time/After School Tea Time… Give them around of applause guys. Then all of the people give Yui and her friends a round of applause.

And after the announcer finishes the talkings. Ichigo said to Ui "Ui your sister is kinda nice isn`t she" then Ui said "Yes yes that`s Onee-Chan/Big Sis to you :)". Then Orihime said "Guys Hirasawa-San and her friends are starting the play lets watch them!". Then everyone said "Yeah".

(Yui`s POV-Point Of View)

While yui and her friends are on the stage Yui said "Hi everyone were the future band called Houkago Tea Time nice to see you all here tonight hihihi… were gonna perform four songs`s tonight hihihi… and by the way guys my name is Hirasawa Yui and i`m the lead Guitarist and this is Akiyama Mio our Bass Guitarist and this is Nakano Azusa our Rhythm Guitarist and this is our Pianowist Kotobuki Tsumugi but you can call her Mugi for short and finally our President of the club Please Welcome Tainaka Ritsu then Ritsu said "Yo everyone nice to meet you all and I hope you enjoy our performance tonight and our first song`s title is go-go maniac ok guys were gonna start now.

For better listening listen to Go-Go maniac on youtube or on any MP3 players!

Then after the song Yui said for our next song…Gohan Wa Okazu then they immediately played the song and while Ichigo and his friends are listening… Ichigo Loed for a moment he said "Haha this song is funny then Renji said "Lol Ichigo xD" then some of Ichigo`s friends are smiling at the song then after the song Yui said for our next and also my favorite song… Fuwa Fuwa Time then while they are playing Orihime said "This song is sooo cute seriously and Hirasawa and Akiyama`s voices really does fir the song. Then after the song Yui said "And lastly for our Final and epic song… Don`t Say Lazy please welcome Akiyama Mio".

(Mio`s POV-Point Of View)

Meanwhile in Mio`s mind she said "I can do this I can be confident" then the girls started playing then ichigo and his friends were truly amaze on Mio`s voice and on how she sings and after the song the announcer declares the winned he said "The winned is Houkago Tea Time". Then Yui and Friends were truly happy that they actually won the contest then after the contest Yui and her friends get their gadgets on their locker luckily none of their gadgets was stolen then after that they went to Ichigo and his friends and Yui said "Ichi-Kun your invited to our first victory party would you like to join us then Ichigo said "Ah sounds good Yui I love to" then all of Ichigo`s friends including Yui`s gang went to her home then they celebrated together happily.

Meanwhile Kon was wondering around at the stadium he said "Where the heck did Ichigo run off to"

Was the story good enough guys I hope you like it i`m gonna make more chapters of this so stay tuned guys… thank you for your cooperation :)


End file.
